


How Len Finally Gets His Prince Charming

by LittleMissNovella



Series: First Date Series [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Hotel Owner Leonard, M/M, barista barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: Lisa tells Len to try drinking coffee at Jitters and Len finds something else worthwhile at Jitters as well. Sequel to First Day Disaster. {Barrista Barry, Hotel Owner Len} coldflash. some background mick/ray. Note: Len’s POV cause why not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Flash DC does. Once again written for gameofcards at lj. My prompt was hotel.

**How Len Finally Gets His Prince Charming**

* * *

Len Snart hears it all the time when he goes in and out of the hotel that he lives and owns. “That man is ice cold; he can fire anyone of us for no reason.” Yeah, that’s the rumors he’s often heard that his workers tell each other. He almost wants to growl at the new guy who is loitering around outside his hotel, until his longtime best friend and cook, Mick tells him that the new guy who is nervous is waiting for him. The new guy is very nerdy looking and comes inside the hotel and starts telling Len his name is Ray and he has his own company too. They both discuss how hard it is running businesses. Len likes Ray and wishes Mick and Ray the best when the head out for their own date.

He gets into his own penthouse suite and sighs because of how lonely he feels. Everyone he knows is either going out or having a family. He wants to find a nice guy. As much as Ray is very nice, Mick luckily found him first, but he wants to find that guy. A special guy that he can have as well.

Lisa luckily told him all about this cute coffee shop that’s near the hotel and that he should try to coffee out. He decided to try out what Lisa told him about Jitters. He asks for black coffee and notices a gorgeous barista boy. He notices another guy mentioning the kid's name, Allen? And then Allen falls on the floor while trying to deliver his coffee. He hates when bullies bully guys like Allen (it turns out his name is Barry). After getting his black coffee he drinks it and decides to ask Allen out. He gave him his name and number. He hopes Allen calls him later.

It turns out Barry calls him the next day and Len invited him back to his hotel. Maybe this will be the start of something new.


End file.
